The Voices
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Italy's having nightmares and voices that won't leave him alone. Germany goes and tries to fix it. GerIta COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Voices

Author: Robin Gurl

Pairing: Germany/Italy

Rating: PG-13 (maybe)

Warnings: ..er….none?

Summary: Italy keeps waking Germany up with nightmares. After six nights of no sleep Germany asks a doctor to help.

Notes: In episode 20-21 Italy says his medication has worn off and he doesn't want Germany to leave him. So naturally I had to write on it. :3 I didn't plan on making this more than one chapter but then I figured an after would be needed! ^_^ Chapter 4 of Russian Roulette is coming soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea to exploit the original plot to fit my needs.

Germany's POV

I didn't know what else to do to help him or me. This made it my sixth night in a row that I was bombarded with Italy in my bed in the middle of the night screaming about some sort of nightmare and the voices screaming at him. Each night the nightmares got worse and each night I lost more and more sleep.

Yes, I did feel sorry for him, I was never told what the nightmares were about, aside from England chasing him but with the cries and clinging I knew it was worse than he let on. After that sixth night of sitting up with him for three hours, yes I actually held him (if not he'd never be quiet), comforting him as best I could, I decided it was time to ask a professionals opinion on this.

This was a new side of me, asking for help for a friend, and so I wasn't that used to it. I never really cared for anyone but myself – after all it was hard enough holding him much less caring – but this seemed the right thing to do and after all I do treasure him as a friend.

The doctors response had been simple, I couldn't force Italy to tell me anything or to do anything but I could sugguest he try taking some sort of sedative at night to see if that would help the night terrors.

So here I was. Italy was giving me this fearful glance as I held out my palm with the small white pill sitting in it and a glass of water in my other hand. "Here." I sighed. "The doctor said this would help."

"But Germany, it…it's a drug."

"Nein, the doctor says it's medication. I know you don't want to disclose what the dream is about and I don't mind you sleeping with me but you need to get sleep. You've gone too many nights without it and you will fall ill otherwise." I watched his face, he still looked scared. "I wouldn't give you anything bad."

"Brother France was right." He suddenly whispered and leapt off the bed moving away from me. "He said you would drug me and send me back home. I haven't been a bad boy, really I haven't. I haven't even made a white flag in two days. I even went to training." He blabbered fighting back tears, I saw a few escape though.

What the hell was his problem? And since when did his dumb ass brother France convince him of that? Oh that pansy boy was going to get an extra shot in the ass when I see him again. "Italy, please calm down." I said trying to keep my temper in check. I knew that if I got angry it was just going to get him more upset than he already was.

Italy shook his head and I was waiting on him to dart out the door until he suddenly slid down to his knees. I put the medicine and the water down on the nightstand and was at his side quickly. "Are you alright?"

I could see his face was a bit flushed and his eyes were half closed. "I told you, you've been without sleep for too long. Take the medication so you can sleep. Otherwise I'll be carrying you to the infirmary."

"No. If I go to sleep…." He started trying to pull away from me. "I'll be lonely…"

"Lonely?" I repeated.

"If I'm awake you keep the voices away if I go to sleep I'm all alone and I have to fight them myself. Please Germany, don't make me…I won't make white flags again I promise.."

"What are the voices saying, Italy?" I sighed again sitting down completely nervous about showing any emotion that he'd once again pulled out of him. I don't understand what it is about him, I can't say no to him and I'm always worried about his well being.

"That ….that you hate me….that I can't do anything right…that…that you're going to get rid of me..but you won't do that right? I'm too pretty…right Germany?"

I felt my cheeks go red as I tried to find the right thing to say. "Oh Italy. I'm…not going to get rid of you and I don't hate you. I worry about you when you have those nightmares, because…well because I can't do anything to fix it. That's why I went and asked a doctor. Since I am your friend I want you to trust me, I will never give you anything that would ever hurt you."

A few tears leaked down his cheeks and he just stared at me silently, his features looking more worn out than before. "I just want to sleep Germany….I don't like these nightmares."

"Then take the medication. I will be with you all night so if the voices come again, wake me up. I will fight them off." I stood up then bent down and grabbed his hands pulling him to his feet. He staggered unsteadily and fell into me, I caught him at first nervous but then shook off the uncertainty since I had to be strong one tonight. I had to push away my personal feelings of insecurity with physical and emotional bounderies to help someone out that I cared deeply about.

"You promise?"

I sat him down carefully on the edge of the bed and made sure he wasn't going to pull one of his idiotic acts and fall over before I sat beside him. I picked up the small white pill again and this time handed it to him. He took it and the glass of water staring at it for a few seconds before looking to me. "Yes, Feliciano, I promise. You are safe with me."

He suddenly smiled happily, "You called me by my real name!"

I blushed bright red unable to look him in the eye. "Just take the damn pill, I'm as tired as you are." I watched him take it and then took the glass from him. "Now, change into your night shirt and get into bed. If this medicine really knocks you out I don't want you collapsing on the floor. You could get hurt."

After he left I went and got dressed as well. I sighed hoping I'd made the right decision, he did seem a lot calmer than he had these past few nights. When he reappeared I pulled the covers back and motioned for him to climb in.

He nervously slid in beside me and moved close but didn't touch me. I rolled my eyes pulling the covers up then reached underneathe and moved his body to where he was flush with mine and one of his arms was over my chest. "There. Now the voices can't get you if you are holding on to me."

"I feel…sleepy….Germany." He whispered into my side after a few minutes. "Remember…you promised."

"I meant it. I won't let them get you." I said back feeling him hug me tighter. I rubbed his back reassuringly until I heard his breathing even out. I let out a sigh of relief closing my eyes, we were finally going to get some sleep.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Voices  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 02

(YAAY! The second and last chapter, unless people just want more drugged!italy and comforting!germany…which I will be more than happy to oblige. It will be like a PWP but instead of sex it'll be hurt/comfort. :3)

Disclaimer: I own no one! :3

Germany's POV

_I'd woken up to hear someone crying, this was abnormal to say the least since I slept alone. I sat up unsure of what was going on, my eyes slowly focused and I was able to take in the situation. As my eyes came into focus my hearing became sharper as well and I quickly recognized the cries, they were from Italy._

I had to look around the dimly lit room twice before I saw him. He was huddled up in the corner, his head leaning against the wall, just barely out of the range of the moonlight. I could see his tears glistening off his cheeks and heard more sobs and hoarse pleas for the voices to stop.

He was shivering from the cool morning air and I grabbed one of my jackets and ran to side concerned. He was never up this early and I was worried. It was usually as if I were pulling teeth and threatening to let England into get him to even get movement.

Inside my mind was racing, I was annoyed at how he could never care for himself, yet worried at the same time. Had there been an ambush in my house without me knowing? Had someone broken in and physically or mentally harmed Italy?

"Italy, was ist los*?" I asked in German wishing I'd had the courage to say it in English. As always I was surprised at how soothing my tone was as I wrapped my jacket around his shivering form then reached up to check for a fever.

So he wasn't physically ill nor hurt. I ran my hand down his wet cheek wiping a few tears away, this time asking in English, blushing as I did so. "Feliciano, vhat's wrong?" Once again I had to repeat this many times until I was afraid that something was terribly wrong with my friend, finally he opened his eyes to look at me. Instead of a verbal answer he just clung to me.

At first I nearly threw him off but I fought with my instincts and finally ordered my arms to hug him. "Italy, tell me vhat's wrong." I tried again pushing back my awkwardness with human contact. "Othervise I can't fix it."

I waited a full five minutes before he finally responded pulling away slowly, intertwining one of our hands together, "You fix it by holding me."

I growled, it was too early for his stupidity. "Italy," I started groaning.

He looked embarrassed and finally sighed, "It's just nightmares."

"Must have been a horrible nightmare." I responded. "Are you, -ahem- sure you're alright?"

His breathing sped up briefly and he was unable to look me in the eye, "As long as you don't let go." He then leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my neck. "I feel save.." He whispered into my neck.

I shivered before lifting him in my arms and carrying him over to the bed. It was too early in the morning for me to worry about what as wrong. If I could get him into bed with me and put him back to sleep then so be it, I'd worry about it in the morning.

After all, Italy may have been an idiot, but he wasn't crazy. Right?  


-**-

My eyes opened and I realized it had all been a dream, a reminder of what I had been going through with Italy every night for the past week. That first night had been easy, it had been the nights there after that had gotten worse.

I sighed listening intently and heard nothing but silence. I turned to my side and felt a hot breath against my neck, he was sleeping, I smiled stroking his hair softly, hoping he was having a good dream. As I did so I noticed that he still had an arm wrapped around me, so he hadn't moved over night.

I wanted to get up and train, figuring I could get back easily before he awoke but had the feeling that maybe I should stay. What if he awoke and I wasn't there? Even if it was easily plausible that he wouldn't budge until Lunch I decided to stay.

The doctor said that the sedative would definitely knock him out but the aftermath was different for everyone. From how he explained it to me I was already mentally prepared to cancel everything planned today. I knew he thought he was strong but in reality I knew better. If there was a sickness going around he was going to get it. So, it wasn't going to surprise me if he woke up still sedated and incoherent.

"Germany?" He suddenly breathed sleepily.

"Guten morgen," I replied watching for any clues as to how he was feeling. He opened his eyes slowly but didn't move positions. "**Wie fulst du dich heute? You managed to get a full nights sleep last night."

"I feel…well…dizzy.." He started. "Like..like when Romano put me…on the tomato…ride at the festival and it spun me around…real fast."

"Just close your eyes, the dizziness means you haven't slept long enough, go back to sleep."

"Germany?" He asked as I covered him back up. "Don't leave, ok? I know…there is training to do but …please?"

I sighed before smiling sympathetically, something I didn't do often, and brushed a bit of his hair from his eyes, "I won't leave, I promise."

I didn't break my promise, I had gotten Austria to even bring food into us (which I wouldn't have gotten but I threatened to leave him out in the cold if he didn't help) and my paper work from my desk in my office. I did as much work as I could possibly get done while still curled around the other man.

He stirred again around lunch time and sat up looking not as out of it as before. He stared confused as a pile of papers slid off his side and on to the bed. For once I wasn't concerned about my organization being ruined. "Germany?"

"Ah, um, Good Morning, again. Sorry about the mess."

"You didn't leave?"

I felt my cheeks turn red and sighed again shaking my head, "I promised I wouldn't and besides I was concerned for your well being." He stared at me wide eyed. "And I still got work done, so it's all good, just as long as you feel better."

He leapt forward and hugged me something fierce, "I love you too!"

I fumbled for what to say, caught off guard by his sudden confession. I guess in Italy caring for someone means you love them? "Italy, well, I mean..I…er.." I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and just said it, "I'm glad…"

"The voices are gone." He suddenly whispered.

"Well, you are still medicated. We should go see a psychiatrist to maybe prescribe you some daily medication." I felt him tense up and patted his back reassuringly, "It won't hurt you, it will just keep the voices away."

"As long as you say it's ok then I believe you." He said firmly.

"You know, having such trust in a person isn't always a good thing?"

"Ah but with Germany it is! I know you'd nevah hurt me, I'm too pretty!"  
I sighed unable to stop myself from smiling, "***Ja, du bist sehr huebsch." This time he blushed before reaching over to survey the left overs of my breakfast.

"Ew, that's yucky, plain potatoes."

"Don't worry," I started blushing again. "I ordered some pasta for you, it should arrive sometime around lunch."

"Ve!" He kissed my cheek before settling down again by my side. "Go on work, I'll be quiet."

I knew better but I grabbed another stack of papers wrapping an arm around his shoulders, our life was back to normal for the time being and I was going to take advantage of it.

End

(YAAY! O.o Ok, so translations. * Are you alright, ** How are you feeling, and *** yes you are pretty. Thank you Sarah for the translations! :3)


End file.
